In general, the present invention relates to methods of treating patients suffering from defects or diseases of the vascular system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to methods for modifying vascular vessel walls.
Vascular vessels, such as veins and arteries, are prone to a variety of cardiovascular disorders, for example, weakened walls possibly caused by arteriosclerosis or infection; and aneurysms, e.g. saccular, fusiform, and dissecting aneurysms. In the absence of treatment, the risks for further damage or rupture of an aneurysm can be very high and highly lethal should it occur. However, treatments for these defects may require surgical intervention, which also poses significant risks. For example, it is suggested that for certain aortic or venous aneurysms, that a portion of the vessel be resected and replaced with vascular graft, which is typically taken from one of the patient's extremities. Removal of a vein or artery from a patient's leg or arm can be quite painful for the patient even months after the initial surgery. Additionally, blood flow in that leg or arm is also compromised. A second surgical site also poses additional risks to infections and other complications. It has also been suggested to use a synthetic graft material repair the defect. Complications can also arise using synthetic materials to replace segments of vascular vessels, for example thrombosis, rejection or secondary infection are possible.
There is a continuing need for advancements in the relevant field, including improved and/or alternative treatment methods and devices. The present invention is addressed to these needs.